Fragrance such as aroma compounds and natural essential oils are commonly known cosmetics. Dispersion devices for dispersing volatile liquids such as fragrance compositions and aroma compounds can disperse the fragrance to the atmosphere and are often arranged in home environments, hotel accommodations, bathrooms, and even mobile environments such as vehicles. Volatile liquids such as fragrance compositions usually can cause irritation to body parts (particularly to the eyes) and are also inflammable. Therefore, care must be taken when using the dispersion device for dispersing fragrance compositions to prevent them from spilling out if the fragrance dispersion device is tipped over or placed upside down, so as to avoid the possibility of causing injury to body parts or fire hazard.
Chinese patent no. ZL02250757.4 (Publication no. CN2610736Y) discloses a fragrance dispersing container comprising a container body, and a container cap which is made of gypsum and whose bottom surface has centrally a blind hole with inner screw threads. The container cap is screwed on the container body with a wick provided in the container cap and running through the blind hole to extend to the bottom surface of the container body. The container cap of the fragrance dispersing container is molded in the shape of flower with gypsum which has a good saturation level, and the fragrance composition is drawn by the wick via capillary action and saturated into each flower petal of the container cap, and from which the aroma of the fragrance composition is evenly dispersed into an environment, which gives the impression that the aroma is coming from actual flowers of the nature.
Although the above fragrance dispersing container can seal the fragrance composition in the container body by engaging the corresponding threaded surfaces of the container body and container cap to avoid spilling of the fragrance composition, the container cap and its inner threaded surface are not strong enough and the tightness of the above threaded engagement is of low degree due to the fact that the container cap is made of gypsum. Therefore, the container cap will easily be cracked or the connection will not be tight enough, and thus making the spill-proof function of the fragrance dispersing container ineffective.
As such, a fragrance dispersion device which is more effective in preventing the fragrance composition from spilling when tipped over is desirable.